User talk:LoK-Aevum/Flight
There is no proof that the Razielim inherited wings before they were supposedly wiped out. Not only that, but your spelling is both wrong and inconsistant. Quit reverting my edits. hashtalk 16:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :There might be some kind of proof found in Zephon's territory (the Silent Cathedral), there are some kind of murals(that look Egyptian-like) showing a legless winged creature (possibly a Razielim seeing as their patriarch Raziel evolved wings (& like his brothers the patriarchs more or less pass on their Dark gift (s) to their children). Besides I could swear that some of your spellings are incorrect either. I will also edit whatever I feel should be edited according to my knowledge. I will also add, delete, &/or revise anyhing to the best of my ability(if it is incorrect show me some proof to humble me). Mr.Quackmantalk 10:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's shaky 'proof' at best, but I'm not going to ignore it. If you could provide a screencap to the mural you mention or tell me whereabouts it is in the silent cathedral so I could find it myself then we can make a better judgement call. As for spellings, we all make mistakes and I'm perfectly willing to overlook or edit mistakes myself, but reverting to a spelling mistake without changing it & not only that, 2 separate bad spellings of the same word, one after the other, is a bit much for me. hashtalk 17:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :The 'proof' can be found on the 2nd level of the cathedral (the level where you have to ring 2 bells after activating the vents for the 1st time in order for Raziel to 'parachute' upwards towards the level) where you have to turn a switch then you have to race to an opening (you don't need to race to it if you enter the spectral realm right after turning the switch), there are puzzle block rooms that also have these murals later on. I have explained where to find the 'proof' to the best of my abilty for 2 reasons: 1. I don't know how to provide or do most of the computer 'stuff'; 2. I take every opportunity I can to get here (or just to get on the internet even) but I don't always have the time to do so. Mr.Quackmantalk 12:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :That's hardly proof, that's you putting your own meaning on a mural - lots of the religious imagery in Nosgoth features wings. I've removed the Razielim from this list because it is stated in text they are destroyed, we have no evidence that they even survived long enough to evolve wings. Baziel 16:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :The information on this page is more or less, off topic. It's suppose describe the ability of Flight within the Legacy of Kain series but instead, it mostly talks about Raziel's evolutionary wings. It makes no reference to the wings of the Ancients nor does it explain that apart from Kain's transformation ability and the growth of wings; there are no other means of Flight within the LOK universe so far. Also it should be noted that this page is not about Wings, it is about Flight. Only this should be the main topic of discussion. Can someone please edit this correctly? 21:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :good point - it's on my list of things to do Baziel 00:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you 16:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ah nice, but could you edit it a little more please? You'll have to seperate the sentence at the top; the summary of flight from your explaination of how flight has been demonstrated within the LOK universe, so that its clearly defined as the central bit of information on this page. There too close to each other. They look like one whole bit of info. When people look at this page for a quick glance, they'll see all that information and think they must read it all to know what flight is in the game. From the moment they see all that info, it'll discourage them from reading it. :Also, you should define what flight is more in the summary. For example: :"Flight is the ability to propel through the air; defying gravity. In the Legacy of Kain games it is a frequently depicted yet, rarely seen in use ability." :I know it may seem useless to explain what flight is since most people if not all, already know what it is, but that is what this page is for. Making clear what Flight is within the LOK universe, how it is achieved and who can do it. Doing so in a simple and clear manner. What do you think? 18:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good - do you mind if I copy that bit - saves typing LOL, thus far I haven't been putting enough spaces, I'll get on to it. Baziel 19:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :-D urmm.. well I was kind of hoping you would come up with something better then what I wrote lol Your words are always far more clever and creative :-D I'm thinking if theres a better way to seperaate the summary rather then that paragraph. It doesn't seem quite right.. Darklighter88 21:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :was worth a try LOL .. I'll get around to putting something better up soon.Baziel 22:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Darklighter88 22:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahh nice Baziel. I like what you've done here. Alter it if you will in the future but right now.. I can live with this :-D Nice. 15:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hylden Can someone add the Hylden to this list? You should note that because of their imprisonment within the Demon Dimension, they currently have no wings; but before the banishment they did and for some, when they appear in Defiance possessing corpses, they seem to materialize in their pre-banished forms. As they look more like there depiction in some murals and they have wings. 16:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but that's too much speculation; the Hylden have yet to de depicted flying with them, so as far as we can tell they are just crests not wingsBaziel 16:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I suppose your right Thanks anyway. 16:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) When I rewrite this I will put them in as a possibility(after all the Seers concept art has her with what appear to be insectoid wings), but I'll have to make clear we can't be sure.Baziel 17:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC)